Lily's fifth year
by phoenixfeatther
Summary: The last year that Lily and Snape were friends, the year he called her a mudblood. NOT FOR SNILY SHIPPERS. It shows the tension between there friendship, which finally ends on the day of"snape's worst memory". Probably 10-12 chapters at most.


-Chapter One-

**Potions**

The fifth year girls common room awoke to an earsplitting scream. In a sudden movement Lily was sprawled on the ground and her best friend Marlene was standing atop her bed, holding a stick of deodorant out, believing that it was her wand and demanding for the culprit of the noise to come out so she could hex them.

Lily slowly got up. She had fallen out of the bed when the noise had begun and was now ready to curse the person who had screamed, as they had just ruined a delightful dream she had concerning a herd of gorillas and her sister Petunia. Peering around, her eyes still blurry with sleep, Lily found her friend Alice under her bed curtains, flailing her arms wildly and squealing. "Melp!", which Lily was sure meant "help", but Alice's voice was muffled under the layers of curtains. Lily flung the curtains of off Alice, using all of her restraint to stop herself form hexing her for screaming like that, and awakening her. Alice gazed around sheepishly at the two girls in the dormitory. "Sorry, I thought I had been kidnapped in a sack, woke up completely covered and I didn't know what to think, and stop looking at me like that Marlene, you can go back to sleep now" Marlene had put down her deodorant, as she had just realize that it, in fact , was not her wand. Glancing at the clock she said "Well, its time to wake up anyway, so no point in that. In fact were late, guess the other girls didn't bother to wake us when they got up". She pointed at the other two beds, indicating that they were empty. Lily glanced up at the time to confirm this, and the three girls hurriedly dressed themselves, slipping into seats in the Great Hall 5 minutes later.

"Whaddoowe 'ave today?" asked Lily, barely covering her yawn. "Double potions right now" answered Alice, and Lily brightened up a little "Well that's not too bad is it? At least we have Slughorn." "That means we have to deal with Sniv– I mean Severus than, right?" Marlene added glumly, taking a bite of toast. Lily sighed, "Well, yes but guys, he isn't that bad right?" Her question was met with sour faces and Lily almost had to agree with them. Lately she had noticed how smothering Sev could be. He was always there and was constantly asking to help her with things, as if she was incapable of slicing spider legs on her own, which could annoy her beyond belief. Not that she did not enjoy his presence at times, but she couldn't help but think that if they hadn't been friends before their first year, she would not have liked him at all. For one thing, he completely immersed himself in the Dark Arts, claiming that he "was only studying so he could properly learn how to defend himself" when questioned, but his actions and Voldemort worshipping friends spoke other-wise. He also seemed to hate it when she talked to anybody else, especially boys and got jealous very easily. It could be quiet annoying and lately Sev's good traits seemed to be greatly outweighed by his bad ones. Nevertheless, he had been friends with her from the very beginning and Lily was loyal and always stood up for him, despite Snape's constant claims that he could stand up for himself thankyouverymuch. To be honest though, he was no match for Potter's gang, whom they both shared a fierce disliking for (although Remus and Peter seemed to be alright by themselves).

Lost in thought, Lily barely noticed Alice's hand waving in front of her face and Marlene calling her name. "Lets go, we'll be late and we might miss Sniv-Severus if we hurry up" Lily gave a her a look that was meant to convey the fact that Marlene should not insult her friend, but instead displayed Lily's uncertainty concerning him. "Fine, fine lets go" and as soon as Lily stood up, Severus appeared at her side.

"I was wondering when you would finally get up" he said, glancing at Marlene and Alice, his look clearly implying that he did not want them there. "Did you see Potter? He kept on looking at you, trying to impress you. Did you see that? Did you?" He searched her tired eyes, looking for a glint of disgust at what Potter was doing for her attention, but was instead met with what was clearly annoyance. "No, Sev. I don't constantly look at Potter okay? I have other things to think about, I could care less what he does. Can you just stop talking about them for once?" Sev's gaze was a mixture of relief and anger, the anger directed at him self because he had annoyed Lily, although she did not notice this as she began talking with Alice about the upcoming O.W.L.s. "I'm really worried about them, aren't you?" asked Alice, Marlene shrugged in response and Lily simply sighed. "I don't know. As long as you have a good understanding of the topic and you have studied everything the night before, it shouldn't go too bad, right?" asked Lily, "Remus said tha-" "Oh what did darling Remus say now?" interrupted Severus, his pale face flushed. "Merlin's beard Sev! You always get annoyed whenever I mention someone that isn't you. What, am I not allowed to talk to a guy? " Lily was clearly annoyed now and her face was became red with anger. "I have other friends you know, you are not the only person I am allowed to talk to, I don't need your permission for everything I do" Snape stammered, obviously trying to cover up what he said "No, its just, be careful! You have heard my theory concerning Remu-" "YES I HAVE HEARD YOUR THEORY SEVERUS" Lily bellowed, "I have heard it about 100 times and even if its true that doesn't mean he isn't a nice person, it isn't his fault. Okay?" Marlene and Alice both glared at Severus before entering the potions classroom where Lily was immediately hailed by Slughorn, and all thoughts concerning Severus were lost.


End file.
